Kitsune's Babysitting Nightmare
by Kuri Tenshi
Summary: Yami(my YYH Character) and Kurama have twins Kitsune's. And they ask each of the of the Reikai Tantei to watch there kids about once a month. What happens when the kids get out of hand and no one can punish them without Yami getting mad?


Chapter 1  
  
Hiei's Nightmare  
  
Yami and Kurama were going to the demon world for a meeting at the Youko's Palace. And they have asked Hiei to come over and watch Niwa and Toru their two Youko children. "Kurama it's only four O'clock you don't have to get ready yet." She say walking towards him. She wraps her arms around him. But before she could kiss him Toru has a hold of mommy's leg.  
  
"Mom when is Hiei coming over." Yam looked down at her son.  
  
"Toru did you leave your sister outside?"  
  
He crossed his arms looked up at his mother "You didn't answer my question!" He started to pout and Kurama reached down and swatted Toru on the butt.  
  
"Hiei will get here in about one hour now go back out side with your sister!" Toru looked back up to his father and nodded Toru didn't say another word as he ran out holding his butt. "Sometimes I wonder why did we have kids in the first place." When he said this he looked down at Yami which she held a little frown. "What wrong Yami?"  
  
"It's what you just said. You said that you didn't mind kids now you are wondering why we have them."  
  
"Yami I didn't mean it like that. I won't lie to you. I told you that I wanted kids."  
  
Yami looked up at Kurama for reassurance. She saw a smile. "I know I could trust you." She wraps her arms around Kurama and kisses him on the lips.  
  
Niwa was outside playing when she notices Toru coming towards her. Niwa looked up at her brother. "So when is Uncle Hiei coming over?"  
  
"I get hit in the butt for asking that question by mommy. But daddy said in about an hour."  
  
Niwa looks up at her brother and stared to laugh. "Your funny Toru." She said giggling "You probably interrupted mommy and daddy time." Her brother glared at her.  
  
"You better not being mean to me Niwa."  
  
Niwa just looked at her brother when she senses someone coming towards them at great speed. Niwa stood up placed her foot in the way he was running Hiei finally noticed Niwa's foot and tripped and fell into a dirt pile. He looked up at the little Youko and glared at her. "Was that your idea little one?" Hiei snapped at Niwa. Niwa looked at her uncle and nodded she didn't realize that it was Hiei she thought that it was another demon.  
  
"I'm sorry Uncle Hiei." She started to cry she never meant to hurt her Uncle or play a joke on him. Hiei looked at the young girl who was crying over him.  
  
Hiei couldn't stand for the little girl crying for him. "Don't cry you didn't hurt me." Hiei noticed Niwa's tears they were forming roses as soon as they hit the ground. She got this trait from her father. Toru on the other hand was laughing at Hiei. Hiei looked over at the male Kitsune. "So you are the one who thought that was funny?" Toru just looked up at the enraged Hiei. Before Hiei could strike the kid Yami and Kurama emerged from the house.  
  
"Hiei I was wondering when you would show." Said Kurama as he was looking at Hiei's face, which was covered in dirt.  
  
"What happen to you?" Yami started to giggle at the dirt that was around his face. Niwa walked up to her mother and tugged on her dress.  
  
"Mommy I tripped Hiei on accident, I thought that it was another demon "She smiled sweetly at her mother with her son still laughing at Hiei.  
  
Hiei walked up towards Kurama so Yami would here him, "Is it alright if I beat Toru."  
  
Kurama glared at his friend. "Absolutely not. Yami would kill me if any thing happen to our sweet Youko children."  
  
Hiei looked up at his friend and started to pout. "Kurama you know how Toru is to me. He's a nightmare."  
  
Kurama looked at his friend then looked at his son who finally stops laughing at Hiei who was smiling up at him. "Daddy I'm not a nightmare I'm I." He smiled sweetly to his father.  
  
"No so you are not a nightmare." Yami walks up to her husband and takes his hand in hers and she looks at the fire demon.  
  
"Now when we get back there better not be any harm done to my house or my kids UNDERSTAND!"  
  
Hiei looked up at the female Youko in fear and finally got the courage to nod. Hiei always thought Kurama was bad, but when he met Yami everything changed.  
  
Niwa looked at her Uncle who really wasn't her Uncle. "We are going to have so much fun together." Hiei looked down at the little girl then to her twin brother who had the sweet look to him but an evil grin on his face. Hiei turned away from the child. He knew that it was going to be a nightmare just by the look on the little kids face.  
  
Kurama and Yami walked away into the darkness for their destination to the demon world to the Youko's Palace. Once Kurama and Yami were out of view Hiei looked at the kids. "Have you had dinner yet?"  
  
"No we haven't Uncle." Niwa said to him. Before Toru could say something really stupid like yes.  
  
"It's time to go inside now." Hiei looked at Niwa who was already heading towards the house. Toru on the other hand just sat in the grass playing with his toys. "You heard me right." Toru ignored Hiei and continued playing with his toys. Hiei had enough of the little kid. So he picked him up over his shoulder and carried him into the house. With Toru screaming all the way in plus he was kicking to. Once inside Hiei set the kid on the floor. "You are going to listen to me boy, or I'm going to drop you off in the demon world and have one of the other demons eat you." Toru looked up at Hiei and stuck his tongue out at him.  
  
"You wouldn't be able to do it because mommy would kill you. I know she could beat you up." Hiei had enough he smacked the kid across the face. Toru hit the floor and his sister was the one laughing at him now. Toru started to cry he never knew that Hiei would actually hit him.  
  
"I'm telling mommy on you." Toru said between snobs.  
  
"Tell her I don't care." Hiei said in his usual dark tone. "Now get to your room your not getting any supper from me tonight."  
  
Niwa looked at her Uncle, "Hiei you have to give him something to eat, even though I know he is a pain he still has to eat."  
  
Hiei looked at the little girl he couldn't tell her no, he was sucker for cute little Kitsunes. "Hn. Alright you win he will get dinner." Niwa just smiled at her Uncle. Hiei went into the kitchen with Niwa following behind him. But what Hiei didn't know is that Toru didn't go to his room he went into the kitchen instead. As Hiei entered the kitchen Toru dropped the bucket of flour on Hiei's head. Which turned his hair and his clothes completely white. Hiei looked up on top the pantry and notice Toru on top of it.  
  
"Got'cha," he said laughing at Hiei. Hiei was holding back he was about to reach for his katana so that he could slice the little kids head off. Niwa was also covered in flour because she was standing next to him.  
  
"Toru I'm going to get you for this." Niwa jumped on top the pantry and smacked her brother for get her and Hiei dirty. Well now Hiei didn't have to hurt Toru but even though he was enjoying every minute seeing Tour get beat by his sister. He had to stop them from fighting.  
  
"Alright Kitsune siblings lets stop this senseless fighting." Niwa did what she was asked and stop beating up on her little brother. "Now what do you guys usually eat for dinner." Before Niwa could speak Toru said something.  
  
"We eat demon hide for dinner." Toru leaped off the pantry and bit Hiei in his arm.  
  
Hiei was shaking his arm trying to pry off the demon hungry Kitsune. "Would you let go of me." Niwa saw blood running down his arm from where Toru fangs had dig into his skin.  
  
"Toru let go of Hiei now!" She ran up and kicked him in the face. This took about three other times before Toru would release his grip on Hiei. Niwa left Hiei in the kitchen and put Toru in his room. "Don't miss with Uncle Hiei again!" She ran out his room shut his door and locked it. Kurama and Yami were smart the put the locks outside the doors. Niwa locked Toru's door and ran back into the kitchen were Hiei was left standing. "Are you alright Uncle Hiei."  
  
"Hn. I've had worse." He was clutching his arm, it hurt worse more then he let on. "You are hurt Hiei." I will go and get our first aid kit." Niwa hurried to find the kit while Hiei took off his cloak. And but his head underneath the kitchen sink to get the flour out of his hair. After Hiei pulled his hair out of the sink the flour turned into soft putty. Damn! I hate this why does everything have to go wrong when I'm watching these two. Hiei thought to himself as Niwa came back with the first aid kit.  
  
"Uncle Hiei do you want me to fix your arm or teach how to clean flour out of your hair and clothes?"  
  
Hiei looked at the small child then back at his clothes. "Fix my arm first." Niwa walked up towards Hiei told him to go into the living room so he could sit down somewhere comfortable. "Are we going to began or are you just going to stare at me." "Can I just stare at you?" Niwa asked.  
  
"No." Hiei began taking off his cloak. Once his cloak was removed Niwa looked at Hiei's injury. It wasn't as serious as she thought it was going to be. She pulled out some bandages out of the case and began rapping them around Hiei's arm. Once the wound was cover she looked up at her uncle.  
  
"See all done."  
  
This was something unexpected, "Thank you Niwa." Hiei had to strain himself just to say those words to her.  
  
"Your welcome uncle. Now let me teach you how to get flour out of your clothes then you can feed us." Niwa took Hiei's hand in hers and walked him to the laundry room. "Hiei did you leave your cloak in the living room?"  
  
Hiei looked at the little girl and noticed that she was right. "Yes could you go get it for me." Hiei said coldly to the little girl.  
  
"Sure wait right here." Niwa said to Hiei as she raced off towards the living room. But Hiei didn't notice that Toru got out of his room. Toru was up on top of the self were Kurama and Yami kept an extra bucket of water and some clothes soap. Should I dump the water on him or the soap first? Toru thought to himself. It was funny Hiei didn't sense the little child's ki. I've got it I will dump the soap on him first. Toru grabbed the soap and shook it over Hiei's head. Hiei looked at his body and noticed he was covered in white flakes.  
  
"Toru that better not be you!" Hiei roared. He looked up but before he could move he was covered in water and clothes soap and the soap started to bubble.  
  
"I'm sorry Hiei, I couldn't tell you politely that you needed a bath." Toru started to laugh at Hiei. Before Hiei could strike at the little kid Niwa appeared with Hiei's cloak in hand.  
  
"What happen Hiei?" Niwa said, then she looked up and noticed her brother with soapbox in hand. "Why did you dump soap on Hiei's head Toru?" Niwa demanded. "I was trying to help Hiei." Niwa was about to lunge at her brother Hiei grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down.  
  
"I'm the one watching you so I should be the one to punish the kid." Hiei leaped at the kid and pulled him down on the ground. "Now listen hear. If you don't think I will punish you, have another thing coming." Hiei didn't have to say it Toru was already heading towards his bedroom. Niwa looked up at her uncle and smiled.  
  
"Can I get you a towel?" Niwa asked.  
  
The only thing that Hiei did was nod. Niwa rushed out of the room and seconds later she came back with a towel. She dried off Hiei then noticed that towel she used was already dried because of Hiei's body heat. "Now how do I get this stuff out of my hair?" "Since you already got it wet I'm going to have to pick it out of your hair." Niwa said then she looked at him again. "Can I have dinner first, I'm hungry."  
  
Hiei looked at the little girl then sighed. "Yes." Hiei said, "So what do you guys usually have for dinner." Hiei said.  
  
"We usually have ningen food." Niwa said. "The only way you are going to feed me if we go to the kitchen." Niwa grasped her hand in his and led him to the kitchen.  
  
"Now what." The impatient fire demon said. After Hiei said this he noticed a note on the icebox.  
  
Dear Hiei,  
  
I have already made food for the kids so you won't have to worry about that. It's in the icebox in little containers. And the containers have their names on them, because the twins like different stuff. I know how much you like hot coco so if you bother to look it's in the microwave.  
Your Friend,  
Aikou Yami.  
  
'Damn Kitsunes they always think ahead.' Hiei said to himself. He looked at the little kid. "You mother and father have already prepared dinner for you."  
  
"Really" Niwa said.  
  
"Yes now go get your brother so you guys can finally eat."  
  
Niwa left the kitchen to go get her brother. She opened the door to his room and noticed that he was sitting on his bed. "Toru, Hiei said for me to come get you because it's time for us to eat."  
  
"I'm not hungry." Toru said. "Now get out of my room." Toru demanded. Niwa came in further. "I know that you are hungry brother." Niwa said looking down at the ground. "Why don't you like Hiei?" Niwa asked.  
  
Toru lifted his head up and looked at his sister. "Because he's to bossy. And he is always mean to me." Toru started to cry. "I don't like bossy people. That is the reason I like mommy so much." Toru explained, "How come you like Hiei?"  
  
"I like Hiei because he tells me what to do, I like bossy people, that is why I like daddy because he tells me what to do." Niwa explained to her brother, "Now come to dinner Hiei is waiting for us." The two twins emerged from the room. Hiei had already ready the food for the twins.  
  
"Finally you guys showed up what took you so long?" Hiei said 'How does Hoshi do it' he thought to himself. Then he noticed the kids were already eating. They completely ignored him. 'Oh well at least they are not fighting' Hiei looked at the time he noticed that he needed to call Kurama and Yami on something the ningens call a telephone. He picked up the phone and dialed the number of Kurama's cell phone.  
  
The phone started to ring, Youko Kurama looked at Youko Yami well at least the meeting was on a break, "Only a few people know this number." Youko Kurama picked up the phone "Shuuichi here."  
  
"Hn Hiei,"  
  
Youko Kurama smiled to know that it was Hiei, "So what do you need?" Youko Kurama asked worried.  
  
"I just wanted to know what time I should put them to bed."  
  
Youko Kurama handed the phone to Youko Yami. "You should put them to bed around 10 o'clock."  
  
"Hn alright." Hiei clicked the phone off and on Youko Kurama's end you heard a dial tone.  
  
"Do you think Hiei is doing alright with our kids, I'm a little worried?" Youko Yami said  
  
"Don't worry Yami, darling I'm sure that he is alright." Youko Kurama said reassuringly, "If he was having a lot of trouble he would have called us more than once." Youko Yami smiled.  
  
A Youko came running in, "Your majesties they need you in the great hall, the meeting is starting again."  
  
"Alright." Said Youko Kurama.  
  
Back at the House  
  
"Were done uncle," Hiei looked at the kids' bowls and noticed that they were clean. He took the bowls from them and placed them in the sink. Now it was time for Niwa to pull all the flour out of Hiei's hair. But before Niwa could do it, Toru jumped on his head and started yanking at his hair.  
  
"I can get it out for you."  
  
"Ouch, you damn little brat!" Hiei started to yell at the kid.  
  
Niwa had to help Hiei she knew if Toru continued to yank at his hair he would have any left. Niwa went from behind Hiei and grabbed Toru by the shirt and yanked off Hiei, but Toru had his grip on Hiei and as he was falling he took a lot of hair with him. Niwa looked up at the enraged Hiei as he was coming towards both of them. "It's your fault Toru for yanking on my hair!" Hiei roared, then he looked at the little girl, "And it is your fault for pulling him off me, and making him take more hair with him!" The twins started to run from him. They ran into the living room, but before Toru dumped the soap on Hiei he set up mousetraps all around the living room.  
  
"I bet you can't catch me." Toru ran in front of the first mousetrap. And Hiei stepped right on it. It snapped and got his foot.  
  
"Ouch!" Hiei roared, "Now you are really going to pay for that." He noticed Niwa right next to him, she was in front of another mousetrap and Hiei stepped right in that one too. "Not again." Hiei was chasing the kids stepping on each mousetrap as he goes. Then he noticed that the kids were tiring out just as he was. He noticed the twins laying on the sofa falling asleep he now knew that they were just playing a game with him, or Niwa at least anyway.  
  
"Uncle Hiei," Niwa said sleepily, "I didn't mean for Toru to pull out so much hair out of your head I only wanted him off of you." Niwa said this as Hiei sat on the couch. Niwa curled up with him and fell asleep. To Hiei's surprised Toru did the same and soon both twins went to sleep along with Hiei.  
  
Kurama and Yami finally made it home. "Kurama we have to make sure Hiei put our kids to bed." Yami said to him.  
  
Kurama only gave her a nod. Kurama went to go check Niwa's room and noticed that she wasn't there. He went down to Toru's room and noticed Yami staring into the living room. He snaked his arms around her and notice the site before him. Hiei and the kids curled up together sleeping on the couch. "Hoshi isn't going to believe this Yami." Kurama said.  
  
"I know we should go get the camera from our room and take the picture." Yami said. But then she noticed she was talking to no one, 'I guess Kurama already went for the camera.'  
  
Kurama came back with the camera in hand. "So who should take the picture?"  
  
Yami snatched the camera out of his hand. And made sure the flash was off so she wouldn't wake them. She pointed the camera and pushed the shutter and picture was taken. "Now Hoshi will believe us." Yami said, "We better go looked at the rest of the house to make sure Hiei didn't mess it up." The first place they looked was the kitchen and noticed flour all over the floor. Then they went into the laundry room and notice soap and water everywhere. Then they fully went into the living room and Kurama stepped on a mousetrap and almost screamed. "What did I step on?" Then he looked down it was one of Toru mousetraps. "Why is there flour all over the kitchen floor, soap and water in the laundry room and mouse traps in the living room?" Kurama asked.  
  
"The only way we are going to find out all the answers to our questions if we wake all three of them up." Yami suggested.  
  
"What it looks like to me Yami that Hiei hand a hard night with our Kitsune's angels." 


End file.
